Tears of Love
by TheWildeFiles
Summary: She saw him, she loved him at first sight, but fate is cruel, it always has, it always will be, for fate took Jack away, he fell, and she didn't do a thing. She was to far in shock, but will her Tear of Love change this? Only time will tell, that is, if Elsa doesn't freeze it first. Frozen/RotG/HTTYD Hicanna/Jelsa!
1. Chapter 1

Tear's of Love

Elsa tore through the blizzardly woods shedding frozen tears as she did so. She had nearly killed her sister, again. Her sister had tried to take her hand, begging for a reason why Elsa what shutting her out of her life, ripping of the Queen's glove exposing her hands to the air. The worst place for them to be. And, and she lost control. Again.

The cursed Queen came upon a clearing which revealed a fairly sized pond. And she wasn't alone.

"Jack, I'm scared!" Came a voice.

In the very center of the lake stood two figures. A little girl with straight brown hair and a taller boy, maybe even her age, 17. Quite young to be a Queen.

"Ok ok just stay calm, don't look down, look at me." Jack said soothingly.

Elsa assumed that he was teaching the little girl how to skate, little did she know that the duo were in serious danger.

"Everything- everything going to be fine, ok? You'll just have to believe in me. Can you do that? For me?"

The girl gulped and nodded.

Elsa still didn't see what was the big deal. It's just ice.

"Ok you're not going to fall in, lets- let's have a little fun instead!" Boy said encouragingly.

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. She looked down to the little child's feet and sure enough the ice a riddled with cracks. And he was subjecting they should have fun?!

I can help them!

She thought, _I have to!_

"NO WERE'RE NOOOT!" The little girls screamed.

The Jack smiled. "I'm not gonna trick you..."

"Yes you are," The screamed till the edge of tears, "You always play tricks!"

"Yeah well not-not-not this time. Hear! It's as easy as… 1… 2… 3!"

Jack leaped slightly, taking 3 steps to reach his staff.

"Ok." Jack smiled encouragingly, "now it's your turn!"

Elsa smiled despite the situation. She would have freaked if she was in Jack's situation. And when she freaked, bad things happened. Involving the bitter coldness of ice.

The little girl took a small, slippery step forward. More cracks appeared beneath the little girl.

The child gasped, as did Elsa.

She took another step, and another. Suddenly Jack whipped his staff forward hooking the crooked end around his sister's waist and leaped forward flinging the little girl aside using his momentum. Now he stood where his sister once stood not one second ago. Jack turned, a relieved and joyful smile graced his face. The girl laughed with joy and relief.

And Elsa's breath caught in her throat. Their eyes met. The Queen remembered the saying that eyes are like a window to the person's soul. And she saw, in his eyes, that his soul was beautiful. Most people, when they see somebody they never met staring at them would lose the grin, or maybe replace it with a fake one. But when Jack's brown eyes met Elsa's deep blue, his smile grew wider, if possible.

And then, everything went wrong. Everything. Elsa wanted to hold his gaze for an eternity. To feel his hand with her own. But fate is ever so cruel. All her life, well, most of her life she had lived in fear and misery. Secluded in her room. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. That was she had lived by. It WAS her life. And fate made sure of that. Fate wanted her miserable, to live in fear and seclusion. And that is why it took Jack away. She had held his gaze for 4 seconds. Four seconds to long, for he fell, plunging deep into the frozen lake.

She stood there in shock and disbelief. The little girl's cries of anguish were a far echo and her heart thumping grew louder and louder, as did the voice. Her voice in her head.

He just died, died. He saved his sister. She believed in him. You could have helped, you could have made the ice thicker, mended the cracks. For now, the very same cracks shall rhythm your soul and you shall live in despair.

You let him die.

"STOP PLE-" _you could have saved him, All your fault, _PLEASE!, _You could have saved him, you could have saved __**me**__._

Elsa stopped, "Jack?"

You could have saved me Elsa but you kept staring at me like a love-sick puppy.

"JACK PLEASE NO! I DIDN'T MEAN- _I'm dead because of you Elsa. I will never forgive you._

"JACK NO! NOO! PLEASE! I….

"I LOVE YOU!" Elsa screamed as she sat bolt upright in her bed.

She panted deeply and despite being the Queen of Ice and Snow, she was sweating, on her face. No… that wasn't sweat, it was her own tears. Ever since that fateful night she had never forgot the brave boy. Yes, it was a dream she just had. In reality when she had seen the event unfold she had never heard his voice in her head. It wouldn't have made her feel any more miserable. That was long ago. Eight months ago. So much has happened since then. A truly thrilling adventure.

It was midnight, with the moon at its highest peak. It wasn't a full moon that night. A thin curving crescent graced the sky outside her window. Elsa sighed, she was in no mood to sleep. Not after the nightmare that had haunted her for months. Every night. Not a single one peaceful. After the events of 'Frozen' she had gone back to village that Jack Overland Forest had once lived and found that his father had died of despair, mother rarely eats, Sister sad as well the entire village. The peasants say he was the life of the village, always the one to bring jokes and laughs wherever he went. Everybody had loved him. Everybody. They say he was just lovable. Nothing about him you couldn't like. Anna had teased her of the Queen's obsession of the boy, calling it, her first crush. Anna had not known that Jack was deceased. Therefore never shed a tear. Well, until Elsa told her. Anna had always been over emotional.

Elsa ran to the spot where she had seen Jack and fell to her knees at the edge of the frozen lake. After the events of 'Frozen' she had always kept the lake frozen having it carved with beautiful designs in honor of Jack. She had never touched the frozen lake before. Ever. But she needed to be with somebody, with Jack. She reached out and placed her palm on the on the sheet of ice.

"Jack." She whispered softly. "Jack want you to listen if-if you can hear me."

Nothing.

"I want to tell you that… that I am sorry… so… so sorry. I… I let you-" Elsa's speech was broken with her sobs. Ugly, guilty sobs. She hadn't even known Jack at the time. Then why did she feel so… so heartbroken.

"I… I let you… die." She broke into more sobs yet no tears spilled forth. Elsa bowed her head in defeat.

Both her hands were now on the lake's surface as she bent over the ice.

"Jack." She whispered. "I will always believe in you."

And with that, her last tear fell, the last tear. A tear of legend. A Tear of love. True, pure, love.

Haw Haw HAW! Big cliffy right there! I regret nothing!

So tell meh what you think! Want more? Few changes? Descriptive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Review please cause this is my first fanfiction. Took me eight precious mins of my life so ya betteh love it!

**Wouldn't blame you if you hated it. I mean, it took me eight fricken mins and not so much effort really. **

Don't kill me.


	2. Your Not Alone Jack Frost

Is fear normal? That is one of the simplest questions of this world and many others. Fear… fear is an emotion. Fear does not have to exist in your eyes. Fear can be fought by bravery, and kindness. Fear, is only in your head. Fear will vanish when you wish it to. Fear is at your command. It is your choice whether to feel it or not. But to answer that question, yes, fear is normal, and it always will be. Fear is what the boy felt, as the darkness stretched out to him.

Darkness. That was the first thing he remembered. It was cold, it was dark, and he was scared.

But then… then he saw the moon. It seemed to… chase the darkness away as he rose from the frozen lake. He levitated there, suspended in air, watching the moon. It was a full moon, which struck him strange for it was the beginning of winter.

Wait, how the heck did he know that?

Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy descended as he continued to watch the moon with avid curiosity. As his bare-feet touched the ice of the lake, cracks mended themselves by an unseen force, well, unseen to the boy as he continued to stare at the moon.

"_Jackson Overland Frost."_

"What?" the boy said allowed. "Jackson Overland Frost? Is that my name?"

Silence.

"No no no," the boy said while shaking his head, "Not that, too long. How about… Jack Fr- WHOA!"

The boy slipped on something long and rigid, he fell and landed on his rear, panting from the surprise.

It was a staff, but not the typical plain staff you see at every hike. No… this staff was much more fascinating. It was long, no doubt taller than he, with a crooked end like a shepherd's staff. The boy cocked his head sideways in curiosity, still sitting on his rump. Crawling on all fours, he scuttled over to the object of interest. He hesitantly reached out for the staff, but as soon as his fingers brushed up against the ribbon wood intricate designs danced along the surface, surprising the boy.

He leaped back startled, but only to scuttle back and retrieve is staff. Yes, HIS staff.

"Finders keepers," He chuckled to himself as he ran his fingers along the gnarled wood.

He smiled some more as he stood, eyes still fixed upon his possession. He tried to walk forth but only to slip slightly. He took one step, then another, and another. But then he heard a voice. A beautiful voice.

"Are, are you Jack?"

Jack whirled around but the slickness of the ice forced Jack to keep whirling until he finally got dizzy and landed on his rump, again.

Bell like giggles filled the air.

Jack looked up, only to meet the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and ever will see. Oblivious to embarrassment he clumsily scrambled to his feet with the help of his staff.

"How'd you guess? Do I know you?"

The woman's smile faded replaced with that of hurt.

"You don't remember me?"

Jack racked his brain, but came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I don't remember much of anything actually." Came the boy's reply.

The woman eyes grew wide,

"Y-you mean nothing at all?" She asked getting frantic.

Jack considered this then shook his head.

"Well… no… actually… nothing." He said, "All I know is that my name is Jack Frost."

"Oh," the girl seemed to be disappointed, and was that… relief?

"Your name?" Jack asked, wanting to know more about this goddess.

"Hmm? Oh what?" The woman seemed to be distracted.

"Your name," Jack smirked, "Tell me your name."

"OH! My name? Oh I forgot, not that I forgot my name but-but-but I forgot to-to tell you my name," The woman rambled on as she blushed deep-pink. Then she cleared her throat, trying fiercely to stop blushing.

"Elsa," the boy said.

"Y-yes?"

"What's your name?"

The woman blinked, and her eyes grew wide.

"You just said my name,"

Jack blinked too, she was right, he DID just say a name, was it hers?

"Elsa…," the boy said, the smirked, "that's a nice name,"

"How did you know? I never told you name!"

Jack smile grew as he looked back up to the now, crescent moon, it seemed to smile at him.

"The moon told me…"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind,"

The woman kept staring at him, taking a few steps closer, Jack, to his surprise, was an inch taller that the woman. She took his hand.

"Are you real?" She asked

Jack was taken it back by this statement. He pulled away looking at his hands and back up to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elsa shook her head,

"Never mind. But do you want to see other people? Perhaps we should go to a village. There are some people who would love to see you!"

Jack perked up at this offer. Other people, this would be great!

"Which way?"

The smiled and took his hand.

"Follow me,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack could see the village up ahead as they dashed through the snow; he heard the laughter of the kids.

Elsa and Jack arrived he met with a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the woman holding his hand.

People in similar clothing as Jack wondered to and fro doing their own business. Night fires were lit as children ran about catching the blaze bugs **(A mythological creature somewhat like a lightning bug)**. Jack smiled at the sight. Letting go of Elsa hand he jogged up the closest person that was walking by.

A man, taller than he, humming a random tune as he clutched fire wood over his shoulder. Jack walked sideways beside the man.

"Hello!" He said enthusiastically.

The man didn't acknowledge him and continued on walking and humming. Jack round. Maybe he was just too busy. He then saw another person a smiled walking up to the young woman.

"Hello my names-," Jack was cut off when she called out into the village.

"Mark! Mathew! Bed time!" Jack frowned, he was right in front of her, yet she did not acknowledge him. Rude.

Jack turned and walked further and further into the village saying 'hello' to every passer by but not a single glance. It was like he was invisible to them. Elsa was fuming, this very village had told her of Jack's greatness yet not one of them noticed that the heart of the village was right there, before their very eyes.

Jack Frost caught sight of a child laughing and racing for him. Jack smiled, _FINALY_, he thought as he crouched low with his arms spread wide.

"Hello there kid, can you tell me where I-," Jack gasped in horror, as did Elsa, for the innocent little boy, passed right through Jack, as if he didn't even exist. As if he was a ghost. A spirit. Jack clutched his chest for it suddenly felt empty. A man passed through him, as did a woman, and another child.

"Elsa," They winter spirit said, at the verge of panic, "What is going on?!"

Elsa looked as astounded as Jack, if not more so.

"I-I don't. W-What-?"

"Hello!? HELLO!?" Jack screamed into the night.

Nothing, not even a single glance of annoyance.

Jack spun, facing the moon.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! FOR ME TO BE ALONE?! FOREVER!?"

No answer, for the moon as back in his proper state, a thin crescent. Without thinking on what the _heck _he was doing Jack shot into the sky, a scream of anguish filling Elsa's ears, leaving her shocked, I the middle of a village, now completely covered by snow, the snow of the winter spirit. The snow of Jack Frost.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack wiped frozen tears from his face as he sat on the balcony's rail of an ice castle in the north mountain. He had spontaneously found it, a beautiful, giant castle made of ice in the night. The winter spirit gazed up at the moon, his staff propped up between his legs. The night was nearly over. Jack could sense. He didn't know how or why, he just…. could. It was astounding.

"I knew you would be here," came a voice from behind.

Jack didn't bother turning around for he knew who it was.

"How?" He asked. He felt her cold presence beside him.

"I saw you fly in this directio-,"

"No not how that, how can you see me?" He turned to face her.

Elsa seemed to ponder this question, her eyes deep in thought, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I haven't a clue Jack, I do not know." Came her answer.

She faced Jack, meeting his beautiful icy blue eyes. She suddenly found it hard to break her gaze. Jack shifted uncomfortably on the railing.

"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked.

Elsa blinked, confused.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"You keep staring at me with that strange look."

"Oh,"

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Then her interest was focused to the horizon.

"I'm guessing you have never seen a sun rise?"

Jack looked back out to the brightening sky.

"No, why?"

"Just wait,"

They lingered there, waiting for the first glimpse of the sun. And finally, it shyly peaked over the horizon. Slowly, ever so slowly, the sun rose. Jack's eyes grew wide with wonder, transfixed by the enchanting sight.

Elsa gasped in shock, but Jack paid no heed, for Elsa was staring at something more beautiful that a thousand sun rises.

Jack's face swam with the many colors of the break of dawn. Orange, red, purple, pink filled his pale completion, the gold light caressing his silvery white hair.

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

"Hm? OH! For what?" Elsa blushed as Jack met her gaze.

"For being here for me," The Winter spirit smiled, as did Elsa.

"I will always be here for you Jack, Always."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cupid fluttered, invisible to the two extraordinary people, outraged. He sensed there love blooming, and WITHOUT his permission! HOW DARE THEY!? Nobody falls in love without his arrows, nobody. It was impossible, yet here they were, chatting, there love growing stronger and stronger, flowing in cascades from their souls.

Cupid huffed in exaggeration, but then… something caught his eyes, only visible to him. His eyes narrowed, something was shinning above the Queen, sparkling in the light of dawn.

Cupid gasped, and fluttered over, snatching it from the air. He stared at the little object in bewilderment. _NO… _he thought _No it _cannot_ be…_

But it was, here, right in his hand, Cupid blinked, shook his head, and blinked again, for in his hand, lay a frozen tear, a magical tear, A Tear of Love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! U made me a truly happy man! Feel free to review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! So sorry for making you wait for so long!**

**Don't kill me.**


	3. Another Piece In The Puzzle

Freedom is a wonderful thing. It's a feeling that nothing can stop you. That nothing can get in your way. But freedom also has an opposite. Everything does. Water, fire. Light, dark. Freedom, and detainment. Detainment is depressing, it breaks your spirit while freedom lets it soar. Freedom, is what Hiccup Herandish Haddock III felt as he soared through the sky upon his Night Fury, Toothless.

Hiccup was twenty now. His once awkward features were now sharp, and handsome. but his face was concealed by the visor of his leather helmet.

"WWWOOOOOOOOOOO! YYYEAAAAAHHH!" He cried as Toothless spun in the air, bat-like wings lashing at the wind defiantly.

The Viking Prince was on a vacation, despite it being winter, he needed a break from all the havoc of the village. Ever since he turned 18 he was called upon more responsibilities being the Prince. But right now, in the sky with his very best friend, he felt truly free. Free from responsibility. It was heaven. Until a freaking blizzard appeared out of nowhere.

Icy wing lashed against Hiccup's visor, blinding his eyes from the sudden cold.

"WHOA! What?!" Hiccup was bewildered at the abrupt flurry. The winds howled in his ears and he could just hear above the winds, a cry of anguish, carried by the airstream.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! FOR ME TO BE ALONE!? FOREVER?!"

"What?" Hiccup whispered, but his only reply was the winds slashing harder at the Dragon Rider and his companion.

The blizzard cleared slightly, revealing the tips of trees not three feet below them.

"OK BUD TIME TO FLY!" Hiccup cried as he shifted his gear with his replaced, mechanical leg.

His foot did not budge. Hiccup cursed as he glanced down at his gear shifter. It was frosted over, as well as Toothless' stabilizing tail wing.

'HOLY MOTHER OF ODIN!" Hiccup cursed as Toothless' right wing clipped the tip of a pine tree.

His Dragon lost control, his saddle whipped off of his back, him beloved human screaming as he fell. Toothless' eyes widened in recognition.

_Flashback…._

_Toothless weaved between the tree sized spikes pointing erupting out of Green Death's Back. Fire chased them from behind as they dodged the icicles. Hiccup was putting all his practice as the World's First Dragon Rider to the test as they raced the fire._

_It looked as if they made it, Toothless and his human had passed through the worst of the spikes of than the mace like tail whipped over head,_ _Green Death was determined rid them of this world. They collided with the tail, sending Toothless one direction, his human the other. Fear struck the Night Fury's heart as he watched his only friend, plummet to his death_

_End Flashback….._

Toothless roared defiantly as he dove after his human, his _friend_. The dragon collided with something solid, a tree, he heard a scream, not his human's, this scream was a bit more feminine. A female.

Toothless tore through the forest, toppling trees and basically creating a trench. But everything was going to be alright, for he was with his human, cradled in his arms, wings wrapped around his frail body. As the darkness began to overtake the Dragon, his eyes met terrified, yet curious light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna had just come from talking to the trolls; they were like a second family to her now. They gave advice on how to approach Kristoff on the subject of a date. Seriously though, the man can saw through ice, lift huge solid blocks of ice, lift his own reindeer, but he cannot work up the courage to ask her out. So Anna, being as impatient as ever, seeked advise from the trolls. Yeah, just throw that sentence out there; nobody is going to call you crazy. **(Note the sarcasm)**

Oh and of course the blizzard had to just pop out of nowhere. Her sister was probably freaking out, finding Anna missing in middle of the night. Oh and did I mention that Anna's sister is the Queen? Yeah… It probably wasn't the best idea to leave without anybodies notice. But if she informed any of the guard they would have sent a few centuries to loom after her. And Anna did NOT need a few grimy men breathing down her neck.

Anna shivered wrapping her cloak tightly around her slim form as she stumbled through the forest. Her teeth chattered, and her heart stopped as she heard an anguished scream, cutting through the wind like water.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! FOR ME TO BE ALONE?! FOREVER?!"

That was NOT her sister. It sounded like a boy by the sound of it. A terrible distraught boy.

A startling roar jolted Anna out of her thoughts as she looked over head. A giant dark shaped hurtled forth, tearing and toppling the trees. Anna screamed as she leapt aside as the dark shape plowed through the thick layer of snow and down the ridge out of sight.

Anna panted there, sitting in the snow, the heart racing a million miles an hour. It had all happened so fast she didn't know what to make of it. Should she run? Get help? Forget about the strange beast that crash landed? No, Anna's curiosity took the best of her as she stood, brushed herself off, and cautiously made her way through the forest, following the trench that the creature created.

"Stupid stupid Anna," she scolded herself, "you're probably going to get yourself killed…"

But she wanted to know, she had o know, it was like her fatal flaw. Curiosity. She slowed as she picked closer to the small cliff. She cautiously peeked over the side. And immediately slipped over the ridge.

"OH! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She cried the further she slid until she was practically three feet from the Midnight black beast, its form shown by the moonlight.

It's slowly heaved up and down as his breathed heavy breaths. It's eyes were an intense and intelligent green-blue as it stared at her. Anna held her breath, the Dragon moaned deep in its throat as it let its head rested back in the snow, eyes closed. Anna gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, for there, sticking out from between the Dragon's wings, was a single arm, the arm, of a man.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I just wuv torturing you guys!Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! **

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

Don't kill meh.


	4. Rivaling Emotions

Fun. Fun is joy. It is an amazing display of wonder as well. It can cheer even the lowly of souls. But fun has many different faces because very person has there one version of fun. Fun can be reading a book, or it can be playing a board game, maybe even learning can be fun for some people. But everybody, EVERBODY loves snow days. So does Jack Frost, he is, after all the one that creates them since Father Winter.

Jack Frost gleefully tumbled through the sky whooping with joy, flurries of snow erupting from his staff. The children of Andrelle cheered as they saw the first snow of the day fall. Covering the old snow with new, powdery white flakes of beauty.

The Winter Spirit heard the laughter of the snowflakes, saw their enchanting dance down to earth, and marveled at the beauty of the sun reflecting off the intricate designs of every flake. Nobody else marvels at this diminutive beauty, except a certain ice Queen. Elsa. Words cannot even describe how blissful he is to have her with him. For him to not be completely alone.

It was wonderful. And so was Elsa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa sat in her office trying (And failing) to do her paper work. Trade offers, potential threats, and sea routes swam in her head as she worked relentlessly. But her thoughts kept turning to a curtain Winter Spirit. She couldn't get his signature smirk out of her mind, his icy blue eyes, the way his teeth reflects the sun…

"Stop it," she scolded herself. "He probably doesn't feel the same for you, just forget about him for the time being and get you work done."

Elsa stared at the stack of remaining paper and groaned. Being the Queen is a very stressful job. How would Anna manage it when Elsa isn't there?

Elsa paled. Anna. She wasn't in her room this morning. Elsa quickly scrolled through her memories trying to find the last time she saw Anna.  
Elsa's eyes widened when she realized she hadn't seen her sister since yesterday's lunch. Elsa quickly searched for any kind of argument they had in her mind.

An augment on which type of chocolate was creamer, no, that was more of a discussion.

Arguing on ho would be a better queen. No, that was witty banter.

Elsa shook her head. Anna couldn't have run away, there was no reason to. I knew possibility came to Elsa's mind. Her eyes widened. No, not Anna, nobody would be as heartless as to hurt Anna **(All eyes on you Kramer53, shame on you).** Elsa stood and rushed around her desk and bolted for the door, a sheet of ice trailed behind the Queen of snow.

Elsa flung her door open only to meet a startled guard, fist poised to knock. The young man hastily straightened him back,

"My Queen, Princess Anna would like to see you," He said, trying to sound business like and imperative.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead, or kidnapped. Nothing bad has happened she mentally told herself.

"Where? May I ask?" Elsa inquired her shoulders relaxing.

The guard hesitated, his shoulders visibly tensing as if readying for an attack.

"Her Highness would like to see you…" the guard took a deep breath, "In the infirmary."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casper Valentines Cupid tugged o his robe nervously with one hand, and cradled the precious Tear of Love in the other. He stood before the two, large rose peddles that led into his Mistress' exertion chambers. Cupid never visits or reports to her unless it is very urgent, and a Tear of Love, the first one to be shed in a millennia was more than urgent. It was vital.

Casper took a shuddering breath, and pushed back the peddles as he stepped in to the massive room.

First of all, canopy would better describe the space in which his Mistress dwelled. Tree trunks protruded at either side of the cobble stone path. The colors of autumn filled the atmosphere as Casper's wings fluttered anxiously. The sweet little sounds of birds filled the trees. The enchanting music danced across the Cupid's ears. He saw his Mistress up ahead, magically planting a giant red rose. Casper's favorite flower.

The Cupid cleared his throat,

"Mother Love I would like to discu-," Casper was interrupted by Hestia, Mother Love.

"I know, it's _Casper,"_ Hestia smiled teasingly, her chocolate skin seemed to glow, she seemed to be talking to the giant rose.

"My La-," interrupted again,

"You know he wasn't always like this," she told the rose. "He used to actually_ laughed,"_

"This is-"

"And he had the _sweetest _smile," Lady Love looked up at Casper, a smile graced her lips.

The Cupid blushed valentine red and swallowed.

"My Lady, something very urgent has come about and it requires your attention," he said, trying hard not to stutter.

"Are you sure that's not the only reason you came?" the woman asked, running her fingers over the delicate peddles of the flower.

"Y-yes,"

"Aaarree yyouu sssuurrree?" she asked again flashing Casper a a blindingly beautiful smile.

"Yes, yes I'm very sure. My Lady," Casper replied, regaining his composer.

Hestia sighed, Men, all of them are so clueless sometimes, she has been flirting with him for a millennia and he still doesn't get the hint.

"What is the quandary Casper?" her previous mood vanished, replaced with by a business-like tone.

Casper fiddled nervously,

"M-my L-lady, the Q-Queen of Andrelle, Elsa… she… she," Cupid hesitated,

"Well?" Hestia faced Casper, her face emotionless, the Cupid flinched, and he slowly opened his palm, revealing the object he was cradling in his fist,

Mother Hestia blinked, opened her mouth, blinked again, and closed it. It was impossible, yet it was right here, it was unbelievable, yet it was right there, in the gentle hands of the Cupid. It was, A Tear of Love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

When the nurses removed man's helmet Anna couldn't help but gasp. She expected a battle worn face, maybe a scar here and there, maybe a permanent scowl. But she did _not_ expect something so… beautiful. Still she immediately disliked the man. He reminded her of Prince Hans. Handsome, flawless and peaceful face. Yep, far too much like the devious Prince.

The young warrior had spiky and windblown brown hair, a peaceful face and nicely toned muscles. Still, after her experience with a handsome Prince, she couldn't help but stare.

The medical doctor and nursed fussed over him, checking for wounds all over his body. The young man had a few minor bruises and a major blow to the head. 'That may cause,' the doctor had said, 'a bit of amnesia but we are not curtain yet.' Anna thought checking for bruises was just the maids' excuse to feel the young man's body, typical.

Now, Anna was alone, with the man, waiting impatiently for him to wake the heck up. She sent a guard to inform Elsa of her whereabouts and asked for her presence. Just to talk of this… strange… stranger.

No matter how much she fought it, Anna kept finding herself staring. She shook her head. Maybe she should have left the man in the forest. Maybe this man can be more than a threat to only Andrelle. Maybe... Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shock. She man just shivered. How was he cold when he was unto two layers of blankets? Not to mention to fire in the hearth! Maybe he was having a nightmare…. No… hat thought was demolished as sheer panic filled her mind.

The man, his hair. No… no no NO! Anna watched helplessly as she watched a single stream of white hair trail down across the man's face. This man, whoever he may be, was struck, by powers, the bitter evil of the power of ice.


	5. NIghtmare of Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DONNOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, FROZEN, OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2! SO…. IN YOUR FACE.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY INCLUDE SOME GRAPHIC AND BLODDY IMAGES. Caution KIDS UNDER 10 YEARS OF AGE. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Guilt. Guilt is horrible. Guilt gnaws at ones inner being. It chews away your soul. Guilt is like an anvil was just set on your shoulders, and the only way to lift it, is to confess what your guilty for. Guilt is what Kristoff felt, as he stroked the neck of his reindeer, Sven.

Kristoff felt guilty for putting on the pretence that he loved Anna. He just can't bring himself to tell her that the kiss that Anna and Kristoff shared last summer was just out of pure joy, all because of a stupid sleigh. Kristoff glanced at the sleigh and sighed, the masterpiece just made himself all the more guilty. He just couldn't bring himself to break Anna heart. He can't hurt her. Not after all she has gone through. **(Kramer… *Disapproving stare*) **

"Kristoff!" The said man jumped as he was jolted out of his thoughts. Anna…

Anna came down the road, her sister in tow, and in tow of her sister was a small caravan of soldiers, holding a stretcher with a man sprawled on top. Anna looked panicked. So did Elsa, with a hint of confusion in the mix.

"Anna what's going on?" Kristoff leaned to the side, trying to see behind the anxious princess.

"Kristoff hook Sven to the sleigh we'll explain on the way!" Elsa spoke, obviously trying to keep calm.

"But Sven and I got back from the mountains, we are both tired…" Kristoff gawked at Sven, who somehow fit his harness on himself and hooked himself to the sleigh.

Sven made a gesture with his head saying, 'well? What are you waitin for?'

"Yeah… Sven is exhausted… see?" Kristoff made his way Sven and elbowed him,

"HAH, you sure fooled them buddy, thinking that you're up and ready for another track up the mountains. OH THE IRONY!" Kristoff said followed by some nervous chuckles as he elbowed Sven again.

Sven snorted and spiked his antlers up Kristoff's rear.

He leaped in there air, yelping and rubbing his backside. Sven snorted and gestured for them to make themselves comfortable as he pulled the sled out of the stables.

Elsa got in first and helped her sister. Kristoff was staring at the strange man shivering and whimpering in the bundle of blankets.

"What's wrong with him?" Kristoff asked dumbly as the soldiers lifted the man onto his sleigh.

"Come with us and we'll explain," Anna said as she sent a nervous glance to the shivering man, and then to her sister.

Kristoff took five seconds to think about it.

"Where to?" he asked and he lifted himself to the front of the sleigh.

Elsa took a shuddering breath.

"We are going to the trolls."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_S-so c-cold… why in Fryer's n-n-name am I s-so c-cold?' Hiccup though as he stumbled through the murky swamps. Then he realized that he was shirtless. But still, he was far too cold for this to be normal. Had a frost giant cursed him? And where is Toothless? These thoughts rang through his head. _

_Hiccup heard distant voices, echoing through the murky swamp._

'_I trusted you Hiccup,' came his father's voice._

'_Look, Hiccup, you gotta stop being all of… this…' came Gobber's _

'_Great, who let HIM in,' came Tufnut's voice._

'_You will never be one of us,' _

_Hiccup gritted his teeth. He knew this was a dream. It HAD to be. But why did everything seem so… real?_

_The Viking Prince began making out distant shapes just beyond the mist. The voices became louder, more clear. _

_He trudged on, trying to ignore the shapes, trying to ignore the voices. They kept coming louder and louder._

'_WHY HICCUP?! WWWHHYY!?'_

'_I KISSED YOU… AND FOR WHAT? TO DISAPEAR? TO LEAVE ME?! HOW COULD YOU!?'_

'_YOU ARE MANY THINGS HICCUP, BUT A DRAGON KILLER IS NOT ONE OF THEM!'_

'_SSHHHUTTTUUUPPP!' Hiccup screamed holding his head, surprisingly, the voices obeyed. _

'_Hiccup?' the voice rang clear through gloomy atmosphere, sad and longing._

_The said Viking looked up to meet his green eyes to pained sapphire blue. Hiccup took a shuddering breath as he paled._

'_Astrid,'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"IT'S SPREADING!" Screamed Anna as she watched helplessly as another lock of brown hair turn white.

"Kristoff, how much farther?!" Asked Elsa over the wind.

"Five more minute at the least!" Kristoff glanced back at his passengers. "The weight is slowing Sven down!"

Anna tried to calm her nerves, "hang in there… Bill." Under other circumstances she would have laughed at her little name for this stranger. But not now, not when he is at the very brink of death.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_What happened Hiccup? Why did you let me die?' Astrid asked gesturing to herself._

'_Astrid I would never let you die! You know that!'_

_Astrid shook her head._

'_No, you could have saved me, you could have catched me, why didn't you? Why didn't you catch me Hiccup?'_

_The said Viking was sobbing now, losing control of his feelings. Astrid had died two years ago. She fell from the sky during an attack on the island. The water of the ocean broke every bone in her body. And Hiccup blamed himself. For once, he could find the answer. Hiccup looked up, just to find empty space_ _before him. He looked about franticly but only to find nothing._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kristoff held the mysterious man bridal style as the girls and he made their way to the center of the clearing of the trolls.

"Please! Help us! This man has been struck by the powers of ice!" Elsa shouted.

Only one stone rolled forth, the rock unfolded into Pabbie, the father troll.

"No," he said, "This is not cause by the powers you possess Elsa," The wise troll glanced at the man who shivered.

"This is something much darker and ancient is at work here. Let me see."

Kristoff knelt down to one knee, shifting the man to the Troll's height. Grand Pabbie pressed four of his fingers to the man's forehead.

"The poor soul is locked within his own nightmare," Pabbie muttered to nobody in particular.

Peeling his fingers from the man's head he waved his hand into the air, creating an image in mid air…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hiccup tripped over a gnarled root and landed face first in the muck. Cursing Hiccup lifted himself only to meet a strange scene before him._

_A strawberry blonde haired girl and a taller, platinum blonde haired woman were frozen in time before him, in mid laugh. _

_Suddenly a sword appeared in Hiccups hands. The young man yelped in surprise, hefting the blade. A raspy chuckle echoed through the mist… it seemed to come from everywhere. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. He lifted his sword._

"_W-who's there?" he called out into the swirling mist._

_His only answer was more chuckles. Suddenly the sword lurched for one of the girls, the shorter of the two. Hiccup grunted and fought against sudden magnetic pull. But the blade did not give into Hiccup inched ever so slowly to the auburn haired girl._

"_No!" Hiccup cried, "This isn't happening!"_

_The sword abruptly stopped and Hiccup fell back and into the mud._

"_One will die today Hiccup, it is your choice, and if you can't choose, I will choose for you…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pabbie's eyes widened.

"No…" the wise old troll shook his head. "QUICK! I KNOW HOW TO STOP THE CURSE! ELSA, MAKE A LARGE SNOWFLAKE THE SIZE OF A PLATE!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Anna was utterly confused, "Its only a dream right?"

Pabbie faced Anna, his expression dead serious,

"Anna, if that blade pierces any of you in that dream," The troll pointed to the image suspended in mid-air, "you will die."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_N-NO! I can't do that! I am no murderer!" Hiccup screamed._

_A long silence followed. Painstakingly long. For a while Hiccup thought that the evil force subsided. But the Sword lurched again, this time it dragged Hiccup toward the Woman._

_The Viking turned the opposite direction, gripping the blade by its cross guard, trying to stomp in the opposite direction._

"_NONO no no NO NO!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa hastily constructed I giant snowflake and floated it toward Pabbie. As soon as the Troll's stone hands touched the flake it turned from ice, to solid silver. The silver flake floated just above the troll with his hands outspread. Sparkling energy began pouring from his fingertips and into the silver flake.

Kristoff gasped at the transfixing sight. But Anna and Elsa's eyes were glued to the dream of the young man, apparently fighting to keep them alive. Anna prayed silently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Common… COMMON!" Cried Hiccup as he struggled against the sword. The end of the blade was so close the woman's face._

'_I can just let go,' he thought, 'and all of this will be over,'_

"_no…" Hiccup growled, 'I won't be able to live with myself if I let her die. I just can't._

"_One will die today dear Hiccup," The voice teased, "It is your choice, choose which one and all of this will end,"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa gasped as the sword entered her dream selves' mouth.

"No..." she whispered as she watched it go further in her own mouth, the young man desperately trying to keep the sword at bay. The Queen began to choke.

"Elsa!" cried Anna as she ran for her sister. Elsa fell to her knees, tears flowing freely down her face.

"I-I can feel it in my throat," rasped the Queen.

"HURRY!" bellowed Kristoff,

"Almost finished…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_One will die today here Hiccup, it is your choice,' the word echoed through the said Viking's mind._

_Realization dawned on him, he knew what to do._

"_Fine," came his reply, "I will choose,"_

_The sword gave way and Hiccup fell to the mud._

"_Well?" came the raspy voice. "Who will it be?"_

_Hiccup stood lifting the sword._

"_Me," Hiccup said confidently, "I choose myself."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa gasped as the pain subsided from her throat. Did she just hear right? The Queen look up to the image in disbelief.

"Kristoff, lay Hiccup on the ground," Pabbie ordered.

"Who?"

"THE MAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE PUT HIM DOW!"

Kristoff hastily set the man Hiccup down on the ground.

The flake floated over the form of the unconscious man, leveling closer and closer until a flat side rested against Hiccup's chest. The Silver Flake began to glow ice blue and I started to sing into the man's skin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I will die today," Hiccup said, "I will join my brethren in Valhalla,"_

_The raspy chuckle came again, this time louder that before. Suddenly the sword as ripped from his grasp, it spun around in mid air, the tip facing Hiccup's chest._

"_Wise choice my price…" The Blade drove forward, straight toward Hiccups chest, but as soon as it made contact with his skin the sword shattered into a million fragments. _

_The voice shrieked as Hiccup slipped into a deep sleep. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pabbie heaved a sigh of relief.

"It is done…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sadness. Sadness is depressing. It can lower your self-of-steam. It can break down your soul into such little fragments that you are beyond reason. Sadness can consume until every bit of you old self is gone, replaced with an empty shell. But nobody feels sadness without a reason. You could lose a loved one **(I lost both of my parents in 9.1.1.) ** Or it could be a minor thing like not getting a toy you really wanted or slipping and hurting your knee. Yes, pain can inflict sadness. But imagine sadness caused my invisibility. Sure that might sound cool and all but what if you are stuck being invisible, not only that, but no one can hear or feel you as well. As if you are a ghost, a spirit that is mistaken as a myth, a bedtime story. THAT is the kind of sadness Jack Frost felt, as he hovered over the city of Corona.

Sure one person could see The Winter Spirit. The Snow Queen of Arendelle. Jack did not know why, and he did not care. As long as she can see him, he was content. But she is the ONLY person in the ENTIRE world that can see him. And Jack had duties. He had to spread winter. Why? 'Cause the moon told him'. But that is all he had ever told him. And Jack cannot bring the Queen of ice and snow with him because she had her own duties as well; she was Queen, of Arendelle. She couldn't just leave. It wouldn't be fair to her kingdom.

Jack Frost gazed down to the peaceful people of Corona. Such an interesting Kingdom. For one the captain of the guard was a horse. And the Princess HAD 60 feet of long, golden hair that glowed, and healed people. And stuff. Now it's short and brown now. Her husband was an infamous thief, Flynn Rider, and is now in role to the throne, as Eugene Shorgesnof. **(that's how it goes, right?)** so yeah, not the most boring Kingdom in the world by a long shot.

**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO THROW THAT IN THERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO BUILD UP THE TENSION OF WHAT HAPPENS WITH HICCUP AND THE OTHERS, I WILL INFORM YOU THAT IN THE FUTURE THERE WILL BE SOME HICCANNA. SO IF U DUNZ LIKE YOURSELFS SOME OF DAT JAZ, I SUDJEST YOU READ ANYWAY. CUZ I FRICKEN LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE READ MY STORY. IT MAKES ME HAPPY. SO WITH NO MORE INTERUPTIONS, LETS GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY SHALL WE!?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiccup had been awake for a little while now. But we was too comfortable to open his eyes, everything ached as well, his legs, his head, his chest. And for some reason his chest was cold. Really cold. The Viking Prince could tell that he was wrapped in blankets. He could also tell that was lying on a bed. He could also hear people. Hiccup had learned to observe before pouncing. So he had to know what he was facing before he went wailing on them with his fists. He did not recognize any of the voices, that meant he was with strangers.

But these strangers helped him. That was for sure. If Hiccup was a prisoner of war he would be in chains. So these strangers were peaceful. That one was for curtain. They probably didn't know who he was. Toothless wasn't with him. He would be able to tell if that Night Fury was around. So they either never saw Toothless, or they… killed him. The latter thought made him flinch.

"Hey! Guys I think he's waking!"

The voice was so loud, exited, and shrill that Hiccup jumped in alarm.

"HEY! Whoa!" he yelped in surprise as the Strawberry haired girl shrieked and fell back.

Hiccup had to blink to gain his bearings. He was in a room, a small simple room with a warm hearth, crackling with the warm presence of flames at one side. Two big, windowed doors led out to a balcony that overlooked a town, the girl from earlier was staring at him, hands up in surrender, a blonde, short haired man stood beside her, as if ready to protect her if need be. Oh, and there was a little rock person. Hiccup stared.

"Ahem, SO umm… you awake," the girl said breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

"well, let's start with introductions, my name is Anna, Princess of Arendelle."

Hiccup stared at her; he had the nagging suspicion that he knew her from somewhere. Like a dream or…

"I got the feeling I know you from somewhere, have we met?" Hiccup asked glancing back down to the rock person.

The blonde man snorted.

"Well you should, you saved her life as well as her sister's,"

Hiccup stared some more, slowly, memories starting flowing back. The young man shook his head.

"Oh no way,"

"Oh yes," the girl, Anna, replied.

"B-but that was a dream! I didn't expect you people to actually exist!"

"Then why did you save us then?" A woman, still familiar, asked as she walked in and stood beside her sister.

"How?" Hiccup threw his hands up, "I died for Thor's sake! Are you people dead too? Where's Toothless? Why is that rock person staring at me like I just walked through hell?"

The rock person smiled good naturedly.

"Come here child; let me check on your condition,"

Normally no one in their right mind would willingly stroll up to a talking rock person, but Hiccup was scared and confused, so he did what came not-so naturally. He obeyed.

Hiccup knelt down to the rock person. Still, while kneeling, Hiccup was taller than the little individual.

"Son, you are going to have to take off your shirt."

Hiccup blinked,

"Excuse me?"

"You're are going to have to take of your shirt,"

"Yeah bu-",

"Just take of your shirt,"

"Ok, fine,"

Hiccup stood, glancing nervously at everybody else around the room, before removing his white cotton shirt and tossing it on the bed.

Anna gasped,

"My gosh, it's so beautiful,"

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other steel leg.

"Well, "It" has a name, and "Its" name is Hiccup."

Anna blushed considerably,

"No, not you, that," she pointed at his chest again.

Hiccup looked down, and almost fainted, for there, on his FREAKING chest, was a silver snowflake. Hiccup gasped and tried to pry the masterpiece from his chest but it was fastened to his skin with an iron grip, (no pun intended), like it was there for all of his life.

"NO! don't! That Silver Flake is the only thing keeping you alive at this moment!"

Hiccup looked back up from his chest,

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? AND WHAT IN LOKI'S NAME DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT'S KEEPING ME ALIVE!"

"Ok let's just all calm down now and let us introduce our selves," the Platinum Haired woman said, trying to calm a panicking Hiccup. She gestured to herself.

"My name is Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," She tilted her head up with authority.

Next the blonde man stepped forth.

"I am Kristoff, uh… I'm kinda the Minister of Ice Delivery."

Hiccup took a step back in confusion.

"So… you sell ice. Like, SELL, ice. Can't people go outside and get ice for free?"

Kristofff smirked.

"Well he's certainly not from around here."

Next, the rock person raised his hand,

"I am Grand Pabbie, the father of the Trolls of Arendelle."

Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm still dreaming right? This is still a dream. Aw Monjir who am I kidding I GOT A GIANT SNOWFLAKE ON MY GODS FORSAKEN CHEST! IS THAT NORMAL! NO! IS THIS SANE?! ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

Anna stepped forward and slapped Hiccup across the face. The young man's head snapped to the side and then snapped back, his arms up. One arm was parallel with his head while the other was under his just below his face, making an L with his forearms. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Did you just slap me?" he asked, a new calm settling upon him, unnerving the queen, she hid one hand behind her back slowly creating an icicle. 'Anna you stupid little sister,' she thought, this guy looked as if he knew how to fight, and if it came to that she needed to be ready.

"That's supposed to calm you down," Anna replied, her innocent ignorance kicking in.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOUSED TO CALM ME DOWN!?" Hiccup cried as he threw his hands up in the air in execration. Anna slapped him again. Rubbing his cheeks Hiccup sighed.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem!" Anna replied giddily, obviously pleased with herself. She turned to her sister.

"Works every time."

Elsa was shocked on how fast Hiccup has changed his mood. The tension in the room seemed to melt away, as did Elsa's make-shift dagger behind her back.

"Ok now Anna, Kristoff, Grand Pabbie and I need a word with Hiccup, you are dismissed."

Anna's face fell, she looked as if she wanted to argue, but Kristoff rested a hand on her shoulder, and they both obliged, strolling from the room.

When the door was closed the Queen turned to Hiccup. Smiling kindly she walked over to the hearth and sat herself in a comfortable arm chair.

She gestured to the chair across from her, at the other side of the hearth.

"Make yourself comfortable, we have much to discuss."

Hiccup ambled over to the armchair, his metal leg making creaking resonances as his sat in the chair, leaning back, resting his back.

"Now, Hiccup. Let's start with you, who are you, and why are you here?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mother Love shrieked with joy, rushing over to Cupid, she lifted him up to her height by the shoulders and gave him a kiss, full on the lips. Casper turned Valentine red again. Hestia dropped Cupid, the little man landing in a heap on the ground with an 'OOF'. The giddy woman's former strict attitude was snuffed out replace by pure joy.

"Who is the lucky man!?" She screamed, dancing with joy.

Cupid shook his head.

"That's the problem my Lady, the man, he is the newly appointed Spirit of winter, Jackson Overland Frost."

The Mother of Love stopped, facing the little man.

"And HOW is that a problem? May I ask?" She… well… asked.

Cupid fidgeted nervously with his robe.

"Well, Jackson is immortal, and the Queen-," he started.

"Is completely mortal and cannot love the winter Spirit?" Hestia finished.

Cupid gulped, and nodded.

"Then what in heaven's name is this, dear Casper?" Hestia lifted the frozen Tear of Love.

"Do you remember when the first Tear of Love fell? The love was so strong that death couldn't even separate the dear couple, but it only lasted until the Tear splattered." Hestia said.

The Mother of Love bit down on the Frozen Tear of Love. It didn't even crack.

"Casper, my dear, this Tear is Frozen. Do you know what that means?"

Hestia turned to the Cupid.

"This means that not only that her love for Jack Frost is eternal," she waved her hand at the giant Red Rose,

"it also means that we will do all in our power, to give her a happy ending."


	7. He's Back

**OK, SO SINCE I MADE YOU PEOPLE WAIT SO LONG FOR ANOTHER CHAPPY IMA UPLOAD TWO TODAY! SO SIT BACK, GRAB YOUR POPCORN, AND S'MORES AS MY FRIEND WOULD PUT IT, AND ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: do I own Frozen, How To Train Your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians? HHEECCKK NAW SON BUT IMA HAPPY MAN!**

**Call me crazy if you will.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Curiosity. Curiosity can do many things. It's the need to know more. Like when Anna saw the dragon fall from the sky. She was compelled by curiosity to see what it was that fell. Curiosity can also be dangerous, sometimes, it can kill. Also, sometimes curiosity can be a wonderful thing. Some of the greatest explorers were curious people. Columbus, Prince Henry, Ponce' De Leon. They all were curious of what was beyond the seas. Curiosity led them to new lands and riches. Curiosity, is what Emma Overland Forest felt, as she stared deep into the eyes of the night fury.

**You can rage mode now XD**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa didn't look very intimidating. She had a slim build, delicate features, and a kind but also stringent face. She meant business, and Hiccup decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to lie to this woman. She looked as if she could smell lies.

The Viking Prince had been in interrogations before. He knew how to keep silent. He could endure any torture the enemy could offer. But as he sat before the Queen, in a comfy arm-chair, beside a warm, glowing hearth, Hiccup felt nervous to tell this queen about him. He was worried that Elsa wouldn't believe him, and accuse him of lying. Hiccuo thought carefully on what he was about to say.

"Well…," he began, "The first thing you need to know about me is that I'm a Viking…" Hiccup winced, expecting her to jump up, call him savage. But she did neither. Elsa just waited patiently.

"Most specifically the Prince of Berk," at this, the Queen cocked an eyebrow, but still said nothing.

"Well… I kinda left. Well, not really left. No- yes- I mean left as in vacation. I needed a break. From the village. From people." Elsa interrupted,

"So you're telling me you ran away," she said.

"Well, more like fly away…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Explain," Elsa demanded. A simple request, despite Hiccup being through wars, the Prince flinched, then sighed.

"Ok, so let's just start from the beginning, I live in a village called Berk. Its Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death and it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. So picture a village on that Island. It's been there for generations. Hundreds of years in fact. But every one of the houses are new. And that is where the pests come in. You see, some people have misquotes, some maybe even have wolves, but we?" Hiccup leaned forward in his chair smiling,

"We have dragons,"

_This is going to be a very VERY interesting day _Elsa thought as she stared at the Viking Prince.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack Frost paced before the Doors of Father winter. He was done his winter schedule. Jack had spread snow and ice across the newfound lands (America), Europe, Russia was always freezing, China and its surrounding counties, Jack was called to the old man. The Winter spirit wanted a break. HE wanted to see Elsa again, to talk to her. The boy hadn't seen her in at least a day. A day to long.\

The doors swung open and a winter wisp poked his head out,

"The Lord of Winter will see you now," the servant said in an overly bored tone of voice, but Jack was in before the creature even spoke.

Jack hovered in the air, before the Lord of Winter. Jack gazed around the room nonchalantly.

"Nice place you got hear gramps," he smirked, eyes landing on the old king. (figuratively)

The King of Winter scowled.

"You're worse than the other one," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll take that as a complement," Jack replied cheerily,

Old Man Winter groaned and leaned back in his throne,

"Frost, do not make this harder than it already has to be,"

Jack Frost laughed,

"Then get on with it!"

The king grumbled.

"You are *murmurs under his breath*," Jack smirked,

"What was that? I didn't hear you," her said merrily, Old Man winter gripped the armrest of his icy throne.

"YOU ARE… free, to do whatever. To go wherever. Until next winter." The King of Winter let out a huge vent of air and leaned back in his throne.

"I cannot believe I just said that,"

"Yeah, me neither, if I could hear it that is, could you repe-,"

"JACKSON!"

The said spirit laughed happily,

"Geez gramps you gotta lighten up, and I'm saying that to the Lord of the brightest season. Maybe fall is more your style,"

"JUST. GET. OUT!" The furious Spirit barked.

The winter spirit sprang into the air, his short leather cloak billowing in the north wind; he smiled, tipped his invisible cap, and said,

"Later gramps," and Jack Frost was off, on his way to Arendelle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna was currently confused. She felt that she might be falling for Hiccup, but she was worried that she would hurt Kristoff. But the Princess wasn't confident that Kristoff still fest the same for her. He had been distant lately; his expression would fill with guilt every time he came across her. And this worried Anna and well as exasperated her.

The Princess was in her bed chambers. Just gazing out the window. She was sick of the cold, Anna swore that if she met whoever made the snow of winter she would sock him in the nose, like she did to Hans. Hans…

The name of that evil prince sent a shiver down her pine and a stream of unpleasant memories.

_Flashback…._

_Ice. The ice was spreading through her veins, freezing her inner being, glacializing her spirit. Anna took a small step forward and the wind pushed her to the side, causing the girl to stumble slightly,_

"_K-Kristoff…" she whispered helplessly to the wind, her tongue was freezing over, making speech almost useless._

"_K-Kristoff," she whispered again, her voice no more than a wisp of wind, but the winds blessed her, and it carried her frail voice across the fjord to the desperate Kristoff, tearing through the blizzard._

"_Anna!"_

_The said girl's hope rose, he heard her, and she heard him they were close. Then… Then time stopped, or, it seemed too stop, the flakes froze in place, Anna was nearly rock still. Kristoff saw the Princess._

"_ANNA!" He cried as he hurriedly made his way across the Fjord,_

"_K-K-Kr-ri-st-stoff-f-f…" a small smile played its way across Anna's lips, and then she heard the slick sound of a sword exiting a scabbard._

_Anna looked to her left ad found a truly dreadful sight, Hans, that backstabbing son of a Yeti was approaching her sister from behind, with a sword in his hand. He had his back to her._

"_E-Elsa?" her voice was barely audible. The girl looke back to the running man, then to Elsa, and made a split decision. She dashed for her sister._

"_NNOOO!" She screamed as she made her way around Hans raising a single hand in defiance._

_The rest was a blur, a shattering sward, a shock wave flinging Hans back, Anna was elsewhere entirely. First thing Anna saw was white. Then a beautiful landscape slowly appeared from the whiteness._

_Rolling hills filled the landscape; small, humble shacks dotted the hills, a beautiful orchard filled her left. At was so pleasant, and the air was so full of tranquility, that Anna just stood there, shocked, unmoving._

"_Anna?" the voice. The most beautiful thing that the said girl had ever heard. Slowly, Anna turned._

"_F-Father? M-Mother?!" Anna choked on her voice. It was to perfect. It was too real._

_They stood there, smiling, their eyes full of pride_

"_Oh Anna, we are so proud of you," The Former Queen said gently_

_See?_

"_I-Is this real?" Anna could barely contain herself, "is this a dream?"_

"_You have to go now Anna, your time has not come to pass the Isles of the Blessed." _

_Anna was shocked,_

"_B-But I just got here! I can't just leave!" she screamed._

"_Me miss you Anna," The former Queen said,_

"_We will always love you…"_

_Anna tried running for her parents but the father she ran the farther she was from them._

"_Mother! Father!" _

"_Goodbye my sweat little Princess… goodbye…"_

_Flashback end_

Anna felt tears stinging her eyes. She hadn't told her sister of that little tidbit. She was still trying to figure if it was real or not.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered.

"And I, you, my dear Fiancé'," came a voice from behind.

Anna froze.

"No…" She slowly turned to face her nightmare.

"Hans…"

The said man smiled.

"Hello, Anna. Long time no see."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DUN dun DDUUUNNNN! I GOTTA ADMIT I LIKE BEING EVIL. REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CONSTRUCTIVE CRISISCM IS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED! Rage room down the hall.**

**Don't kill meh.**


	8. A New Friend, And an Unwelcome Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: do I look like I own what I'm writing about? Hmm? I guess you can't answer that. U don't know WHAT I look like! So there! XP**

**A SPECAIL THANKS TO KRAMER53 (KRAMBERRIES) THIS STORY WOUOLDN'T BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOU!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Confusion. Confusion is a state of being bewildered or unclear in one's mind about something. Say if you see an ambulance screaming across the street. You will feel confusion. Confusion can make the mind wander. Confusion causes you mind to conflict a solution on what's going on. It flashes possibilities through your brain at such a speed you can barely detect it.

Ignorance. Ignorance is bliss. But it can also be infuriating. There are two different types if ignorance. The first is the lack of knowledge of something or someone. The next…. Is stupidity. Like a toddler is when the house is being robbed. Ignorance can kill you, as much as it can save you. It's just best to leave some things in the dark.

Now fuse these emotions, these feelings and you will get spot on, on how Emma felt as she gazed, Curiosity, yet fear, ignorance, yet stupidity, and confusion. Now you can't feel all these emotions without a current reason, and the reason, was crouching right before the little girl, ready to pounce.

Emma loved to fish, yet she was scared of the water. But she felt she had to, she had to take care of her mother. Emma's mother rarely ate anymore. Ever since her big brother died. Jack Forest. Her only light in the world. Emma's birth village slowly recovered from Jack's death. Even the Queen ceased to come, and ask about the boy.

So Emma, being only nine years of age, took care of her mother. But, the only food she knew how to cook was fish, and Jack taught her to fish, and how to cook it. Emma hated the smell of fish, but she had to, for her mother. But it wasn't until this day, that Emma would love fish for the rest of her life. No matter how nasty it reeked.

The beast stared intently at the human, he eyes her like a predator. Toothless hadn't eaten a human before. HE never taste their flesh. But to be honest, the Night fury was considering it.

That is, until he saw the sack she was carrying.

Emma panted hard, her fear rising with every heave of her chest. The nigh fury, being in the striker class of the book of dragons, began to mimic the girl, heaving his chest and panting through his nostrils. Emma saw this, and held her breath **(recognize that from HTTYD? Anyone? Anyone?)**

Toothless began creeping forth, cocking his head to the side eyeing the little girl's sack. He made a deep moaning sound in his throat as he nosed the sack, full of his favorite snack, raw fish **(disgusting XP)**.

"Wha-what? Stop!" Emma shouted, pulling the sack away, but only to be snatched by the dragon.

Toothless clawed at the sack until its remnants poured out. Four fresh fish. Oh yum.

"Hey! Stop that's for my mother!" Emma cried as she tried to scoop up the fish. The little girl managed to save one, but the remaining three, was engulfed by the hungry dragon.

Emma's fear was replaced by anger.

"See what you've done! What am I supposed to eat eh? Could you answer me that?! NO! You can't! Because you are a big! STUPID! DRAGON!"

Dragon… The Name echoed through Emma's head. Was it true? It just, came out. But the little girl did not care. Emma sat hard on the ground, squeezed her eyes shut, and cried. She sat there for a few minutes, weeping sympathetically, unti8l she felt the warm scales of the dragon against her back, his deep throaty moans vibrating off his body, and into the girl, calming her down. But she was still angry.

"Go away!" she screamed, "You ate mother and I's lunch!"

She tried pushing the beast aside, but it was like moving a boulder. Finally she sighed in defeat in and leaned against the black reptile. Then she noticed something odd, and… familiar?

A harness of sorts, was strapped the dragon. Interlocking metal with leather. Like a… saddle. Something was nagging at the edge of Emma's mind, something she wasn't getting. Something that she was missing. Emma sighed. She would just have to eat Kramberries again. **(That is an inside joke to a curtain somebody *wink wink*) **Then, something clicked. Something about… teeth. It was a long shot but all of Emma's thoughts was snuffed out. She stood, facing the dragon.

Emma waved the fish before the dragon's nose, and the beast sniffed, and opened his mouth, revealing gums, no teeth.

"Mhh, toothless I could 'a sworn you had…" Emma stopped mid-sentence… there it was.

_Flash back…_

"_Jack Jack read me a bedtime story!"_ _Emma pleaded as she waved the book her head. _

_Jack noticed the cover._

"_That book AGAIN Emma? Can't you have me read more your age?"_

_Emma groaned, _

"_but I loooooovee this one! C'mon, c'mon! Read me my favorite part!"_

_Jack laughed, delighted,_

"_Ok OKAY! I'll read it. Common, lay back down._

_Jack flipped through the pages, pausing every other page or so to marvel at the pictures,_

"_Ok here we are, but only this part ok? I need to sleep to. Deal?"_

"_DEAL!" Emma screamed, Jack winced slightly at his little sister's shrillness, chuckled, and began to read _

"_**Hiccup held out the fish for the majestic beast, hoping to gain its trust."**_

"_He did, eventually? Didn't he?!"_

_Jack looked up from his book,_

"_Did what?"_

_Emma rolled her eyes._

"_Gain its trust! Hi=e did gain the dragon's trust didn't he?!" she quizzed._

_Her older brother laughed,_

"_That, is for another time Emma," and he continued to read._

"_**The dragon opened its massive maw, cautiously welcoming the fish, only to show Hiccup, that he was Toothless."**_

"_But that's silly," Emma frowned, "Then how does he bite things?"_

_Jack ignored the question,_

"'_**Mmh, Toothless, I could 'a sworn you had-," Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted when the dragon suddenly snatched and gobbled up the fish.**_

_Flashback end….._

"Teeth…" Emma finished, barely a whisper. The little girl took a step back, her mind swirling.

The dragon had snatched and ate up the fish during Emma's trance. The little girls hesitated, then whispered a single name, a name, that changed her life forever.

"T-Toothless?"

The said Dragon stopped, and stared at her. Then, his wings dropped, his tail slumped, and his jaw dropped open in shock from hearing his name from a total stranger. That was all the proof Emma needed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hans stood before Anna, a smug smile playing across his face. The ex-prince looked different now. He wore a long, brown trench coat, big black leather boots with a knife strapped to each one, gloves, and a sword, strapped to his back.

Hans grew his hair out into wild locks; his side-burns had grown out into a five a'clock shadow. To save the drama, Hans looked as if he had been living in the woods.

Despite Anna rising fear, and the thumping in her chest she snarled,

"What are YOU doing here?"

The evil man chucled,

"Oh I thought it would be obvious, a funny thing, revenge. But it will be satisfying."

Anna smirked, she knew what was waiting for her at the other side, she wasn't affied of death.

"If not afraid to die," she princess sneered.__

See?

Hans smiled, showing his true colors as a serial killer.

"Oh, what would be the fun in killing you? No, that wouldn't be satisfying enough."

The princess's fear was replaced by confusion,

"Then why are you here? I mean, if you don't wanna kill me?" she asked, honestly.

Hans groaned, face palming,

"You accepting my proposal within a few hours wasn't idiotic enough, really Anna, you are too ignorant for your own good," he looked up, grinning maliciously, "Now please, let me enlighten you,"

As Hans spoke he took a few steps for the Princess,

Anna huffed,

"No thanks," and she socked Hans in the nose,

The said man grunted and stumbled back, cradling his injury,

"You'll pay for that girl," he growled,

Anna ran for him, throwing her fist forth but only for it to be caught by Hans. The man kneed Anna in the stomach and shoved her forward, slamming her head to the wall, causing her to scream and lose consciousness. Hans grinned. She was his.

Whistling, Hans casually jotted down a note with his pen and stuck it to the wall with his dagger.

He scooped up the limp form of Anna and made his way into her closet, where a secret passage was hidden. It Cost him hundreds of pounds to gain the knowledge of the passages. They rythmned throughout the castle, into almost every room.

The evil ex-prince grinned maliciously as he closed the small door bef=hind him, thinking of the pain he will put her through.

Revenge at last…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CCCCCCLLLLLIIIIFFFFYYYYYYYYY! REVIEW! CONSTICTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!**

**IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR AN EMOTIONAL STORY I RECOMMEND 'AN ICE QUEEN FOR AN ICE KING!' BY KRAMER53! GO OVER THERE AND GIVE HER STORY SOME LOVE WILL YA?!**

**Don't' kill meh…**


	9. Somebody Save Me, Please

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR IT TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I GOT ANOTHER LIFE. SO YEAH, SORRY. SO LET'S MOVE ON TO THE DICLAIMER SHALL WE…? **

**Now to clear some things up a bit. This does NOT have anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. For example, Cupid, as in the little baby man that shoots heart arrows, not the cruel, sadistic roman god from Heroes of Olympus. Hestia, as in Mother Love, Mistress of the Cupid. If you have ever read, "THE GRAND JOURNAL OF FAIRY TALES," you will know what I'm talking about. Sorry for the confussion. **

**ME: JACK…. **

**JACK: MH? OH! WHAT?**

**ME: DICLAIMER FROST FACE, NOT ROCKET SCIENCE.**

**JACK: OK! AHHMM… ELSA! HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**ELSA: TheWildeFiles DOES NOT OWN FROZEN.**

**JACK: OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! Right?**

**HICCUP: HE DOESN'T OWN ME EITHER!**

**ME:….**

**ELSA:….**

**JACK:… WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?**

**HICCUP: I WAS HERE ALL ALONG.**

**ANNA: HOW RUDE GUYS! YOU START WITHOUT ME?!**

**ME: WELL I WAS GOING TO… *receives glare from Anna*… BUT IMA WAIT UNTIL SHE'S HERE! ANNA, YOU HERE YET?**

**OLAF: HI! I'M OLAF AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!**

**ELSA: OH HI OLAF.**

**JACK: T'SUP CARROT FACE? **

**ME: OOKKKAAAYY NOW WITHOUT ANYMORE DISTRACTIONS-**

**KRISTOFF: SO WHAT AM I MISSING UP ON?**

**ANNA: I'M HERE WILDE.**

**ME: Oh! Good! Now- HICCUP FACE THE OTHER WAY YOUR FACE IS PUTTING ME OFF!**

**HICCUP: WHA-? MY **_**FACE IS?!**_

**ME: OONN WITH THE STORY!**

**ELSA: ENJOY!**

**ANNA: I'LL TRY TO.**

**ME: ROLE THE TAPE!**

**KRISTOFF: WAIT? WHA-?**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Peace. Peace as bliss, it's beautiful. It's wonderful. But peace never lasts. Its like your favorite food lying before you. It will never last. Peace is the same. The world has never really been at peace, eternal peace is actually impossible. Peace for a month, is downright incredible. One can feel peaceful at curtain times. Like on the couch, after a long day of work. Or reading a book, after hours of babysitting. Like I said, peace is a beautiful, and I advise one to enjoy it while it lasts. Peace, is what Anna felt, as felt the steady rocking of the boat.

The winds of the sea gently caressed Anna's face. She sighed contentedly as she heard the enchanting rhythm of the waters. Anna cracked one eye open, only for them to meet her worst nightmare. Hans.

The young woman's hands were wrapped around the mast, bound together behind her back, her waist was lashed to the mast as well, the mast was a foot-wide pole sticking from the small boat in which Hans and her resided upon. Anna narrowed her eyes at her kidnapper.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper and full of hatred, but heard by the demon of a man.

"Somewhere your screams will not be heard," Hans smirked, as he leaned back in the small boat.

Anna began to desperately wrestle with the thick knots that bound her wrists, but alas, to no avail. The Princess let out a frustrated grunt and leaned back against the mast, glaring at the smug outlaw.

"You said something about revenge, but you don't want to kill me, why's that?" She asked quietly.

Hans smirked once again," oh Anna, I am going to kill you, but..." Hans pulled a short, metal rod out from under his jacket, a sadistic gleam shown in his eyes, "but what would be the fun in that without having a little, how should I put it? A little bit of 'fun'".

As Hans finished his words he pulled the rest of the rod from his coat, revealing that it was not just a simple iron rod, but a mule brander, with the letter 'R' at the end.

Hans admired the end of the brander for a bit, running his hand over the 'R' all the while smirking.

"Have you ever heard of a fire crystal, dear Anna?" The outlaw asked, still admiring the 'R'

Anna did not speak, no need, for she knew of the merit stones of the Trolls, but she did not want to satisfy her captor with an answer.

"A fire crystal is a elemental stone of fire," Hans explained, "it can cause much disaster, destruction, chaos, pain." At the last word Hans looked up from his admiration of the brand, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"But if one swallows a fire crystal whole," Hans touched a single finger to the 'R' of the brander, "one can gain the unimaginable."

Hans' victim's eyes widened in fear and horror as she watched the 'R' of the brander turn white hot from the touch of the evil man.

Anna's screams of agony knew no bounds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was originally going to Arendelle to see the Queen, but of course he got sidetracked. It's just that little girl with the dragon kept giving him frustrating sense of déjà-vu. It was infuriating. Like a door, belonging to an empty room. You keep opening the door, hoping for something to appear, but alas, the room stays in its current vacant state.

The little girl before him joyfully played with the dragon. Up till then, after everything Jack Frost has seen, he thought nothing could surprise him. Two words. Dead wrong.

Jack has been to the United Kingdom of Berk. He has seen the Vikings ride there dragons with ease and grace. But fortunately, none of the children of Berk were big enough to ride a single ride able dragon. This little brunette didn't ride the midnight-black dragon. No, she was far too small. But it surprised Jack how comfortable she felt with a creature twenty times her size. It also surprised The Winter Spirit that the dragon hadn't accidentally squashed the little girl yet.

Incredible, simply incredible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsa had to admit that she was, at first, skeptical of the Viking before her. But as Hiccup furthered into his wondrous tale she couldn't help but believe him. Also, Grand Pabbie confirmed every word true. For he had seen visions of Berk, and its crown tale. Hiccup, was a legendary Prince, but forgotten by the people he had saved constantly. He had been through far too much for someone of his age.

When Pabbie had shown a image of Hiccup when his adventure had begun, Elsa could not help but squeak in amusement. The once, nerdy, wispy haired kid was long gone, replaced by handsome and kind Prince. Elsa was relieved to find that Hiccup was not perfect, though has looks said otherwise. Unlike Hans, Hiccup was sarcastic and impassive, as well as stubborn.

After they both told their tales of life, it was time for Pabbie to explain whatever the heck had happened to Hiccup.

The old Troll shook his head, his eyes full of concern.

"It seems that a greater threat is rising that hadn't shown its face since the darkest of ages. A dark evil has risen. In fact, two dark evils." Pabbie gazed at Hiccup warily.

"Are any of you familiar with the tales of childhood? Saint Nick? Easter Bunny? Tooth fairy? The Sandman? Even the Leprechaun?"

Hiccup slowly nodded,

"Well, I remember one tale, not a very well known one. It tells of a spirit named Jockl Frosti."

Elsa sat upright, a look of confusion and consideration crossing her features.

"What did these tales say of him?" she asked, a knew alertness settling upon the Queen.

HiccupHiccup felt unehh

Hiccup felt uneasy under the glare of Elsa.

"Well, it says that he is a mischievous Winter Spirit that is behind every snow fight. They say that he nips at your nose with his snowflakes. Some even say that he is evil-,"

"JACK ISN'T EVIL! HOW DARE THEY ACCUSE HIM OF SUCH MEASURES?!" Elsa shrieked as she stood from her arm chair.

Pabbie glanced warily at a very alarmed Hiccup.

"Elsa…" he began carefully, not wanting to anger the Queen any further, "Is there something you care to explain to us both?"

The said Queen stopped fuming and her eyes widened,

"W-Wha? N-no! Nothing at all! Nope! Nada!" Elsa chuckled nervously, blushing furiously at the mere thought of Jack Frost. Pabbie narrowed his eyes but pushed no further.

"Well, I would like to enlighten you both that these fairy tales are not fiction at all, but facts. Saint Nick, The Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost, or in your case Hiccup, Jockl Frosti, are very real, and occupies our world with their wonders."

Hiccup blinked,

"So… they exist? Like flesh and blood?" he asked curiously mixed in with a hint of doubt.

The father troll began to nod, and then shook his head,

"Yes… and no, not exactly."

A look of perplexity crossed Hiccups features.

"Well, you cannot see these spirits without believing that they exist," Pabbie explained, eyes flowing over Elsa.

"oh…" was all she could manage, but she sho0ok herself from her reverie, but how does this explain how Hiccup had that nightmare? And how it affected me?"

Grand Pabbie raised his hand for silence.

"Are you familiar with, this may sound quite silly, the Boogey Man?" The words sounded silly but Pabbies tone of voice was dead serious, preventing Hiccups sudden urge to snort.

After an uncomfortable silence Grand Pabbie continued,

"He actually goes by the name Pitch Black, it bit more sinister, no?"

The very name sent shivers down both Hiccup's and Elsa's back.

"He is the very embodiment of fear, he indulges in it, transforming dreams, into nightmares. But he cannot harm the mortal soul. That is where the other darkness comes in." Pabbie looked directly in Elsa and Hiccup's eyes.

"Elsa, Hiccup, are any of you familiar with," The Troll took a deep, agonizing breath," the Grimm Reaper?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hans had taken his prisoner up a steep cliff up a mountain side. Of course he took her into the middle of nowhere. Nobody could find them. At the summit of the cliff lay a lay a large, gray barn, in which the demon of a man entered, dragging a scorched and whimpering Anna.

Anna, she had never been more terrified in her life. She had never imagined something like this would happen to her. She assumed that The Southern les would put her kidnapper to justice, and they probably tried, but alas, failed. And there failure will cost Anna her life. If not more.

Hans lashed Anna's wrists and ankles to a tread-mill which was half concealed in water. Hans grinned maliciously as he stared into the princess' eyes.

"I hope you can hold your breath, don't want you drowning just yet now do we?" The demon of a man chided with mock concern.

Anna's eyes grew wide in fear, sheer and utter fear.

"No-no p-please," she rasped.

Hans chuckled, tracing the 'R' mark that was burned into his victim's skin.

"'R' for revenge," he mused," how appropriate,"

He took a step back and kicked a lever, the tread-mill began clanking, slowly circulating until Anna was half way under the water. Hans grinned, his cruel, sadistic grin.

"Now this will be fun," he said,

Anna took a deep breath, for the tread-mill now clanked until her only her head was visible,

And as her entire body entered the freezing water, one thought melted away all the others.

_Save me, somebody save me. Please._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AGAIN, IM SORRY FORTAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL DAT JAZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOSE CONFIDENCE THE LONGER I GO WITHOUT REVIEWS OF ANY SORT! CONSCRUCTIVE CRITISICM IS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED! I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Don't kill meh… **


	10. Horrific News

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN MAH PRETTIES! AND HANDSOMES! AND STUFF. YEAH… WOOHOOO… MMMHM….. SO YEH… STUFF… AND COOKIES… YUP… FRENCHFRIES.. GOTTA LOVE FRNECHFRIES… OH AND BLOOD ORANGES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNZ OWN ANYTHING. SADLY. NO REALLY I'M WEEPING RIGHT NOW.**

_**Jack Frost flies as just a nip in the air,**_

_**And the Kingdom of Arendelle bares no heir,**_

_**If the two worlds collide and a magical love to share,**_

_**Tears of Love shall spill for the one with hair so fair, (Elsa)**_

**That was just a little something I came up with on the spot and I thought it would be a nice little something to share to you all. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pain. Pain can be torture for some who feels it, but it can be pleasure for those who inflicts it . Pain is natural; it comes with life so some can say to just live with it. I don't like to feel or inflict pain, and I doubt you do. Pain belongs to evil, evil is nothing without pain. It's just how it works. Whether we like it or not we can't avoid pain, you can't hide from it for it will find you. Pain can cause many things, sorrow, fear, hatred. None of those are excellent traits. They never will be. PAIN, is what Anna felt, as she endured the tortures of Hans, son of a Yeti, harbinger of misery.

Every new devise that Hans introduced to the princess would draw her ever so nearer to the brink of death. But every time she came in the vicinity of to the tranquil sensation of death Hans would heal her, using small seeds of magical properties. Hans owned many items of magic. More than I care to express but it was obvious, Hans had taken a little trip to the black market.

The thoughts that echoed through her mind were the only things that kept the strong willed princess alive. The only things she lived for, the only things she loved till death do her part.

_Elsa_

They had been through too much together for Anna to die this way.

_Kristoff_

She just cannot leave his smile, his warmth, his kiss. She couldn't do that to him.

_Olaf_

He is just a too sweet of a snowman to experience a death in his short life. Who knows how he will handle it.

_Kai_

The ever faithful servant needed Anna as well as Elsa. Where would he go? Serving the royal family was his life, his purpose. He had nowhere to go without Anna and Elsa, of course he would still have Elsa. But Anna was like a daughter to Kai. It would break him to lose her.

Anna found one more person that was vital to her life, though she could not find why. She couldn't find an answer why he came across her mind. Why Hiccup was on her list. Was it because he saved her life? That could be it. No matter what the reason Hiccup was there, burning like a flame from the heavens. Like a candle, in the darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The Grimm Reaper_

That name sent more than chills down the spines of the duo, but also a sense of misery enveloped them. Hiccup and Elsa, had never been more fearful in their lives. The name brought a sense of dread. It brought fear. It brought depression, desolation, despair. Words possess power, but this word, no, NAME, this _name_ brought something worse than any word or name that has ever conceded their ears. It was truly an awful feeling.

Hiccup swallowed, an air of anxiety filling his mind.

"I've heard… stories," he hesitantly began,

"But I-I never thought… I-I assumed I- I can't imagine-," the prince mentally scolded himself for his lack of courage. He had survived wars. Conquered them. Tamed the dragons. He was called many names. Dragon Whisperer, of Hel, Dragon Born. He united the Viking clans, arranging the first true, Viking Kingdom. Yet Hiccup trembles at a simple name.

Elsa felt her hands shaking. She knew nothing of this 'Grimm Reaper' yet an unnamed dreadful demeanor conquered her previous attitude.

Grand Pabbie examined the two, his eyes full of concern. He knew he should have used one the dark being's additional titles. Devil, or Thanitos, Thanos, he should have even risked Satan. But this situation was dire, and was in need of the Queen and Prince's immediate attention. He watched as Hiccup closed his eyes, and opened them, and closed them once again, exhaling gradually.

"What is his goal?" Elsa asked quietly, her fear evident in her voice.

Pabbie lowered his gaze,

"That remains to be seen," he answered, his voice of wisdom deep and soothing. But not enlightening the mood that wafted in through the air.

"Is… is he a spirit?" Hiccup asked his voice shaky and uneven.

Pabbie nodded,

"He does not carry out his work directly, which is why he is most likely working with, or manipulating Pitch Black."

The two of royalty let Pabbie's information to sink in, but the knowledge did ot brighten their souls. Hiccup nodded once, slowly.

"Could I please put my shirt back on?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack Frost sat upon the snow clad branch, gazing sadly at the little girl. The brunette seemed so happy, carefree, with her mother, and the dragon. It was like her life was complete. Jack had enough of this. He wanted, no, he NEEDED to see Elsa. The Winter Spirit stood, facing the sky.

"HEY WIND!" He called, a new excitement filling him as he felt the familiar rustle of the North Wind.

"Take me to- HEY WHOA!"

Without warning the wind dragged him into the sky, Jack flailing, fighting uselessly against the force of nature.

"WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO YOU?! HEY!"

The wind flipped the spirit, pushing him to an unknown destination. Jack fought against his friend's grip. But, it was pointless; he was no use against the very wind that carried him to wherever he wished. The North Wind always yielded to Jack, helping the white-haired boy. This has never happened, so Jack came to a conclusion. Whatever the wind had to show Jack, it was bound to be significant.

Jack gave in; he was at the Wind's mercy, for now.

The Winter Spirit's thoughts were shattered, for heard the dreadful screams of a Princess, taken from her lands, tortured by a rouge prince. The Wind's purpose was all too clear now, far too clear.

When he laid eyes upon the broken princess, he recognized her. Elsa had described her sister very thoroughly. One name echoed through his mind. One name that shook is inner being.

_Anna_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know I know. I'm evil. I have heard it all. So I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW FOR IT AILS ME TO GO WITHOUT! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!**

**Don't kill meh…**


End file.
